Oracle Files: Cole Cash 1
Characters * Roulette * Green Arrow * Cole Cash Location * The Colony Compound, Las Vegas, NV * November 11th 2015, 1811 Local Time VOX Archive * Cole Cash: sigh It's been a while... hasn't it? * Green Arrow: Ah, there you are... footsteps You talking to someone? * Cole Cash: Not someone... The city. * Green Arrow: Vegas? * Cole Cash: Yeah... I grew up here. I haven't been back in a while... It looks different. * Green Arrow: When exactly were you here last? * Cole Cash: October 12th, 1987. * Green Arrow: Wow, you know the exact date? Color me impressed- Wait... That day? Oh no... Cash, listen... I had no idea. * Cole Cash: It's cool. Don't worry about it... I've had time to grieve. * Green Arrow: How old were you? * Cole Cash: Eighteen. * Green Arrow: Eighteen?! You... You're older than I am. H-How is that possible? I mean... you look good for your age. * Cole Cash: Yeah, tell me about it... chuckle What'd the paramedics say? She gonna be okay? * Green Arrow: The disease has progressed, but I'll see to it that she gets the help she needs. * Cole Cash: I'm sure her cousin Oliver Queen will help however he can. Reach out to him. * Green Arrow: I will... and I have. He's agreed to foot the bill for Mia's treatment as well as all the other kids we just rescued. * Cole Cash: Good... he's a good man. Be sure to thank him for putting me in touch with you... I couldn't have done what we did in there without your help. * Roulette: clacking You couldn't have done it without my help. * Green Arrow: You're still here? scoff You're brave. I'll give you that, Sinclair. * Roulette: I have nothing to fear, if you kept up your end of the bargain. * Cole Cash: footsteps, clatter This USB contains all the evidence of your involvement and digits for your mother's offshore accounts. * Roulette: I'll take that now- * Cole Cash: Not so fast... footsteps No more kids. Do whatever you want with these ill-gotten gains, but I swear, if you harm another kid, I'll end you. Got it? * Roulette: chuckle Crystal clear. clatter Thank you, gentlemen. giggle Pleasure doing business with you. footsteps * Cole Cash: sigh Don't lecture me, hero... I know you're not good with this arrangement, but I live in shades of gray. It's the only way I know how to work. * Green Arrow: footsteps You know, Cash... Before I wore green, I was comfortable in the dark, too. If I can change, so can you... footsteps Think about it. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Roulette. * Story continues from VOX Box: Tommy Merlyn 1. * This is the aftermath of Green Arrow's rescue of his cousin Mia Dearden from Roulette's child fighting ring. * Roulette infected the children with MacGregor’s Syndrome, the same disease afflicting Nora Fries. Links and References * Oracle Files: Cole Cash (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Veronica Sinclair/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Cole Cash/Appearances